Queen of the Castle
by Starry Requiem
Summary: "Okay, humor me. What kind of game do you have in mind, Larxene?" / "Strip poker." / "Let's never play Strip Poker with Larxene again." "Agreed." / Pre-CoM. Larxene/Saix/Marluxia/Axel.


**A/N: **I know I haven't been very active lately… I think I'm just avoiding

the mess of challenges I've left for myself, and have absolutely no muse or interest in fulfilling them. How irresponsible of me! I know! Well, I only seem to have muse for one-shots and drabbles lately. I really do think those are what I am best at, anyway. Psh. xD

Anyway, I've been very into the Castle Oblivion era and everything about them. I've written so much… but Saix always manages to end up in the mix? How? Because I'm sneaky like that. Hahahaha. xD I'm a sucker for a good Larxene/Axel/Marluxia/Saix love… shape! Ha. I was thinking about doing a multi-chapter story with that pairing. What do you guys think? Each chapter will show a different side of each relationship she has with the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the Castle<strong>_  
><em>"Let's never play strip poker with Larxene. Ever. Again."<br>"Agreed."__

* * *

><p>"Oh, Marluxia." Larxene purred, luring over said man's shoulder, dragging her pinky finger across his collarbone up to his jawline. "I'm so, so bored. Care to provide a poor lady with entertainment?" She winked.<p>

"Filthy Nymph." Vexen spat. "That's all you are."

"Well it is my title, isn't it?" Larxene giggled. "Well, sort of. But I wasn't talking to you anyway, now was I, you filthy old man? I was talking to Marluxiaaa." She dragged the sentence along, cupping his chin. "Come along?"

Marluxia shook his head. "I am having a discussion with Vexen. I'm sure you can solve your boredom… ahem, _elsewhere._"

"What could you possibly have to talk about with him?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms.

Marluxia turned away from the woman and back to the slightly taller blonde man in front of him. "Anyway, I assure you that any of your experiments here will surely lead you nowhere. I demand you stop them at once."

"Well, Marluxia, you are surely forgetting that-"

As soon as Vexen's high-pitched angry tone filled her voice, she immediately walked out of the room, the men's voices drowning out behind her. Marluxia's favorite little game besides the witch, was, well, messing with Vexen.

Unfortunately, that was only fun for the first few hours of the day for Larxene. It was getting late, and she was rather bored. So she pounced around the Castle halls like a cat, looking for some sort of prey for amusement.

She presumed she could go check up on the witch, but what fun is a target that doesn't talk back? All Namine did was agree, or mumble a simple 'mm' in response… if she even did talk at all. She didn't enjoy talking to Larxene, much. That was usually why she would hit her all the time, but of course, Marluxia made her stop that.

So she was forced to listen… most of the time.

Namine _looovedd _talking to Marluxia. The man even made her burst into tears one time! It was true, Larxene saw it herself. Why did Marluxia always get to have all the fun?

She even seemed to actually _enjoy _Axel's company. Who actually liked Axel? I mean, Axel was fun to Larxene because he liked playing games just as she did.

But other than that, he was a bore just like the rest of the Organization, crying with all of their empty existence for a heart.

Bor-_ing. _

Speak of the devil, he walked up behind her, his breath hot and heavy on his ear. "Mmm, I like what I see."

Larxene smirked, knives between her fingers as she quickly pressed them against his neck. "I think I like what I'm about to see?"

"How reckless!" Axel chuckled. "Go ahead, but Marluxia will have your head for it." He winked.

"What makes you think Marluxia didn't order me to do such things?" She asked, big emerald eyes blinking at him curiously and innocently.

Bitch.

"That would be treason against the Organization, would it not?" Axel winked.

Larxene giggled, pulling the kunais away. "Very clever, Axel." Noticing a small slit indented in his neck, she pouted. "Oops, your cut."

"Surely a mistake, was it not?" Axel teased.

She grinned, wiping away some of the blood that fell from the cut. "I'm _sooo sososo _sorry, Axel!"

"Kiss it better." He teased, eyes staring upon her darkly.

Larxene leaned forward and licked the blood that dripped from the wound. "Mmm."

"How tasteful." A dark voice spoke, stepping through a corridor of darkness behind them. "I apologize for ruining such an intimate moment."

But there was no actual emotion in his voice. Everything was devoid of emotion or any sense of humanity in Saix's tone.

"Saix." Axel muttered.

"Saaaixxx!" Larxene gasped, eyes wide and grinning. She hopped away from her first victim, all the way to her next. "What brings you here, _boss-man_? Time for another check-up already?" She asked, winking.

"Well I assure you, we're fineeee! We're not children, you know." Larxene smiled. "But if you want to stay the night, then by all means you are welcome! After all, you are the Superior here, are you not?"

"Larxene." Axel urged. That's all he had to say, but unspoken words screamed 'calm the fuck down'.

Larxene did the exact opposite.

"What an appealing offer. I'm afraid I'd have to decline." Saix replied. "I just got off of a mission. Now I'm making my rounds, the usual check up. Where is your Lord?"

"Marluxia is in-" Axel began, but Larxene quickly placed her finger over his mouth.

"A meeting. A very _important _meeting." She finished, grinning.

Axel raised an eyebrow at her, and then smirked. Another Larxene game.

"There was no meeting authorized." Saix said blankly. "Now, Axel. Because Larxene is acting foolish. Where is Marluxia really?"

"A meeting." Axel grinned. "With Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus."

"And why are you two not at said meeting, then." Saix asked, still unconvinced.

"He's re-enforcing the rules, because some of Vexen's experiments got out of hand." Larxene explained, putting her best actress face on. "You know how that crazy old man gets!"

"Hm, I suppose so." Saix muttered. "Then, inform your Lord that I'll be back later."

"Oh, he's been in that meeting for hours!" Axel exaggerated. "It should be over any minute now, you should just wait for a little bit longer." He reassured.

Saix stood there, contemplating on whether to stay or go, when Larxene grabbed him by the hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Don't worry, it should only be a few minutes."

"Fine." Saix growled lowly, ripping his hand away from hers.

"Just follow me, Saix. Would you like some water, tea? Whatever it is lap dogs like you drink?" She smiled, blinking her eyes widely and innocently.

He disregarded the comment, taking it as typical Larxene behavior. He couldn't exactly tame it, so he chose to ignore it.

"I'll be fine." He assured, taking a seat onto a chair that Axel oddly urged him into sitting down to after following the two into one of the rooms Oblivion had to offer.

"While we wait…" Larxene smiled, pulling up a chair of her own and taking a seat. "Why don't we play a game?"

Saix sighed, figuring he'd play along. "Okay, humor me." He urged, smirking now and turning in his seat to face the Nymph. "What type of game do you have in mind, Larxene."

"Strip poker." She grinned.

Axel started laughing. "Aw man, count me in! Sounds like a blast."

"You have to be kidding me." Saix said blankly when Axel threw the deck of cards onto the table. "I'll deal!" the red-headed man shouted.

"Nope, no jokes here." Larxene cackled as Axel began to deal out the cards. "Strip poker, I'm sure we all know how the game works, yes?"

"Yep!" Axel grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Let's play!"

Saix sighed. Thank god during his life as a Somebody, he had some hand of experience at Poker…

Only a few minutes into the game, the guest of honor entered the room with his victim attached to his side.

"Oh, Saix." Marluxia cleared his throat. "We weren't expecting you."

"Yes, yes. Very odd, I assume it's for the usual check-in… but why are you playing," Vexen paused, to examine the game at hand. "Poker?"

"These two imbeciles tricked me into it." Saix muttered, winning yet another hand. "To wait for you to get out of your meeting, I suppose. How did that go?"

Axel sighed. "I haven't won a hand yet!"

"Axel, remove… hm, your shirt, I suppose. And Larxene…" Saix paused, awkwardly staring at the hungry woman. "Your left glove. Remove it." He smirked.

"You haven't asked me to get rid of anything fun yet!" She pouted.

"In good time." Saix assured.

"I wasn't in a meeting." Marluxia muttered. "Superior, I am very sorry for eleven and eight, I will handle them the right way once you are done with your dutie-"

"No worries. I'm actually having fun." Saix muttered monotonously as he examined his hand of cards. "Care to join us, Marluxia, Vexen?"

"Strip poker!" Vexen scowled. "How do any of you actually expect me to participate in such an outrageous-"

"Vexen, sit down." Marluxia said softly, yet somehow stern. Almost as if an order as he took a seat to sit down at the poker table.

Vexen huffed, and sat down.

Saix raised an eyebrow, intrigued how Marluxia ordered his people around so simply. It was odd seeing some sort of fear gleaming in his elder's eyes, but he still said nothing. "Call."

* * *

><p>It was almost hours into the game. Vexen was out long ago, walking away in shame, having to cover himself with a throw pillow.<p>

Larxene and Saix were winning, while Axel was losing horribly and Marluxia found himself somewhere in the middle.

Marluxia found himself with his shirt and underwear still on, but everything else was completely gone. Larxene was rid of her gloves, coat, and boots.

And Axel, well, he was almost completely nude if it weren't for his bright red underwear and left sock.

The members was giggling loudly, even Saix cracked a smile. It was all due to Axel bringing the booze out, but still, they were all managing to have a fun time without actually killing each other.

"Axel, take off your… sock, because I'm not interested in being the one to make you remove your colorful undergarments." Saix paused, to chuckle at himself before taking another swig of the booze. "Marluxia, shirt _off, _and same for you, Larxene."

Axel sighed, ripping off his left sock. "I better start winning fast!"

Marluxia chuckled. "We're in the same boat, Axel."

Larxene smirked at Saix. "Oh, Saix! Asking a lady to take her _blouse_ off! That's so hot." She winked, leaning over the table to get closer to the man. Slowly, she unbuttoned her blouse, and then slowly pulled it off over her head.

It wasn't exactly new for them all, but when Larxene sat back down, showing off now almost-bare cleavage covered by her bra… they were sort of speechless.

Axel spoke for them all with one simple word: "Wow."

Even Saix happened to get a little wide-eyed, but he didn't completely show his interest.

"Like what you see?" Larxene asked, winking at Saix.

And the game proceeded on, and now it was between Marluxia, Saix and Larxene. Axel was left in the complete nude. He didn't exactly bother covering up, he just sat behind Marluxia, rooting him on.

"DON'T EMBARRASS US, BUDDY!" Axel drunkenly screamed in the ear of the pink-haired man.

"Axel, things that shouldn't be are rubbing _against _me. I'd appreciate it if you'd put that thing away." Marluxia scowled disgustedly.

"FUCK THAT." He spit. "I'M STAYINNN' LIKE THIS FOREVER!"

"Axel, put some pants on." Saix ordered.

Axel shot Saix a dirty look and quickly grabbed his underwear and slipped them on. Backwards, but nonetheless, they were on.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU STILL GOT YOUR PANTS ON, ISA DOESN'T MEAN YOUR KING OF THIS CASTLE!" Axel screamed. "He is!" He pointed at Marluxia.

"Stop shouting." Saix ordered once more, very focused on his hand.

"Haaa! Looks like I win this round." Larxene winked. "Take your pants off, Saix, and Marluxia… looks like your out."

Saix grinned, "This game is over." He stood up.

He was shirtless, thankfully unlike his two male comrades beside him, he still had his pants on.

Larxene stood up, hopping over to run her fingers across Saix's chest. "I didn't know you looked so good shirtless, Isa." She winked.

His body was tall and lean, but somehow still muscular. It drove Larxene sort of crazy, in a strange way.

"STOP FLIRTING!" Axel cried out. "I need love tooooo!"

Marluxia immediately got dressed again and looked at Saix, and extended his hand. "I'm sorry that things got so, ahem, wild around here, Superior. But I assure you everything is fine."

Saix smirked. "Keep it that way."

"Let's never play strip poker with Larxene. Ever. Again." Marluxia muttered.

"Agreed." Saix pitched in.

And after slipping on his boots, shirt, and coat. He left.

Larxene slipped her blouse on, and yawned after stretching. "That was fun."

They both turned to look at Axel, who was almost completely nude if it weren't for his very… _tight _red underwear, who was hunched up in a ball on the floor.

"Axel, are you going to get dressed?" Marluxia questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"NO!" The pyro cried out, pumping his fist in the air.

**Fin.**


End file.
